


Reminiscing with Paint

by TheaLocksly



Series: Amongst the Timelines [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forever ignoring anything past 2x10, If you want - Freeform, If you’re looking for something deep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, could be read as platonic, garcy, like seriously, the most random thing ever, this isn’t it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly
Summary: Flynn makes a split second decision that turns his night into way more fun than he expected.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: Amongst the Timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Reminiscing with Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Chinatown, in whatever safe house they end up at.

Flynn finds a bottle of black nail polish that Jiya left out and takes it back to his room because a) he’s bored as hell b) it reminds him of Iris and c) Lucy seemed pretty tired so it’s unlikely she’ll be swinging by...why not paint his nails black? He’s sure he can clean it off in the morning before anyone sees and Jiya will never know he used it.

God it’s been ages since he’s done this, him and Iris on the floor giggling non stop, Lorena commenting that they better not mess up the carpet. Not to mention the time he got called into work and didn’t get a chance to clean it off. Anyone who dared tease him got a lengthy discussion on “gender roles” and how he really didn’t give a shit if it made them uncomfortable. It made Iris happy and that was enough. He just... doesn’t feel like showing that side of himself here. If they want to keep thinking he’s a serial killer and not a father that’s fine by him. Lucy’s the only one that matters anyway.

So there he sits on his bed, happily painting his right hand and thinking of simpler times when in walks Lucy. Her hands are full of different snacks and a couple of beers and honestly, he has no idea how she even opened the door.

“Hey, so I got the last of the Pringle’s and Doritos. I know you said you weren’t much one for pop tarts, but it’s the only sweet thing I could find...” Rambling on, she manages to set all the food on the bed before freezing when she finally looks at him.

Flynn can only imagine the sight he is. Sitting cross legged on a too small bed, left hand carefully holding the nail polish as not to mess up the already finished hand, while his right hovers in the air half painted. Oh and the fact that he’s frozen like an idiot. Swallowing to rebut his brain, Flynn manages to rasp out a slightly surprised “...hey....”

Upon realizing she’s gaping like a fish, Lucy promptly closes her mouth, trying to think of what to say to this adorable man slowly turning pink in front of her.

“What you up to?” She asks while reaching for a beer to keep things casual.

“Uhh...Jiya left it out and it made me think of Iris so...” Flynn shrugs his shoulders as there’s really not that much to explain. It’s not that he’s embarrassed it’s just...he hadn’t mentally prepared for this type of revelation. He’s always planned out everything he’s revealed to Lucy and right now, Flynn has no plan or idea of what to say.

“Is it ok if I join you?” She gets this soft expression and Flynn can tell that if he asked to be left alone, she would leave. But the idea of Lucy being here while he does this is nice although unexpected and he can never turn her away.

“Of course” A genuine smile stretches across his face that quickly turns consperital. “Although if you’re wanting a different color I’m all out. Only black for this assassin.” He winks at her which results in a fit of giggles that she quickly tries to stifle.

“Would you though?” She asks as she crawls onto the bed, seating herself amongst her nest of snacks. “My clumsiness makes it near impossible for me to get mine looking anywhere near as good as yours.” Her voice lights with an excitement almost always reserved for the TCM channel.

This is not how Flynn thought his night would go, but if Lucy wants him to paint her nails, he sure as hell will.

“Why not. I just need to finish this hand and then I’ll do yours. Are you sure black is ok? Jiya probably has other colors.”

“Black is good.” Her slightly bouncing on the bed is gonna make this difficult, but lord knows he’s just glad to see her happy. “Amy actually wore black all the time. Pissed mom off endlessly which is why I think she did it. I typically stuck to pastels back then, but every once and awhile...”

(-_-)zzz

In the morning, hangovers make cleaning the polish off a task for another time. Instead, both go straight for the ibuprofen. And if Jiya notices their matching hands, she simply smiles and doesn’t say anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you smile, I had fun writing it ( ◠‿◠ )

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] Nail Polish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359882) by [UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe)




End file.
